Overall focus continues to be on the effectiveness of diverse therapy approaches to reducing anxiety. One of the main objectives is to fit cognitive restructuring procedures within a social learning framework and to determine how such an approach interacts with relaxation skills as a means of providing individuals with techniques for reducing anxiety. A second major objective is to determine whether there exists any interaction between treatment and target behavior. A third emergent focus is a link-up with an aspect of experimental cognitive psychology, specifically the semantic memory literature; one of the studies will attempt to evaluate the utility of construing phobias as specific instances of long-term memory. Finally, we are exploring the parameters of cognitive variables mediating anxiety.